


Changes

by saintvic



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-06
Updated: 2010-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintvic/pseuds/saintvic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was different now.....................</p><p>...................Written for the Life on Mars Livejournal Community's Bowie drabble challenge where you picked a Bowie album and used the track titles to inspire drabbles. My album was Hunky Dory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

Everything was different now.

The colours, smells, feelings, sounds.

They were all clearer, more defined, sharper.

Yes, sharper was the right word.

They intruded on his senses and imprinted themselves in his thoughts. Mercilessly pressing into every facet of his mind.

Sam had thought he was aware of this world before but now he could recognise it as a swirling chaotic dream. A place he barely registered except as a cage to break free from, a place to exist in while trying to escape.

But after the leap from the roof it was home and everything was painfully, exquisitely new.


End file.
